Stealing the Chance
by Midnight Lullabye
Summary: Sometimes, you have to rely on someone else to open your true feelings. Sonic/Amy, one-shot.


Hey guys! After god knows how long, I'm back! It was my new years resolution to make more stories for you guys, and this is my first this year. Considering I wrote that _awful _SonicXAmy story "Embrace Me", (Which I'm only keeping for memories...and for my good friend Ladyalmaphia! =D) So, since that got good feedback on that, I'll write a better one to fill in for it!

So, this is set just after the end of Sonic Unleashed. I got this idea straight when I saw Amy say the word "Party!". Need I say anymore where this is set? ;)

Just a warning as well, this doesn't contain much spoilers for Sonic Unleashed, but some parts of the story might make more sense if you have played it or watched the cut-scenes (Like I do, I'm so sad XD). ;) But if not, it'll still be alright for you to read!

Enjoy I guess!

* * *

If I owned SEGA, Knuckles would appear in Sonic Unleashed, and Chris Thorndyke from Sonic X would be hanging from a pole by his underpants! ;) So no, I don't own any of the characters or game.

* * *

Down in the ancient ruins of the overbearingly hot streets of Shamar, one street was alive in the night. Music pulsed against the walls, creating a rumble through the crowds. The balconies were decorated with bright-neon coloured carnival decorations, hanging down from above. Crowds were gathered in the street, bouncing and swaying to the music, the fiesta feeling already crawling it's way into they're souls. The feeling buzzed across the crowds, but no one was feeling more giddy than the sugar-pink peppy hedgehog bobbing through the crowds, and smile fixed brightly on her face.

It had took her ages to think where they would actually have the party, she'd got half-way down the street dragging Professor Pickle, (nearly tearing his arm off in the process) and was rambling on and on, till she stopped and realised, she had no idea where she'd host it. At first, she'd ask Professor Pickle if she could host it in his lab. He refused of course, saying he had way too much important things in there to host 'social gatherings'. She'd thought about maybe asking people in the university, but then realised it was a bit of short notice. Finally after a good twenty minutes, the professor suggested having it outside since it was so hot, and thus, it led to her idea of having it in the street.

Of course, all she'd needed to do was phone some companies, and the university of course, and just for them to spread them where and when the party was. When people knew who it was for and why it was there, they jumped at the chance to come, and some even helped out. From there is was plain sailing, asking people to supply some food. For if they didn't, they'd have only what the professor supplied, which really wasn't the widest range of foods. She'd probably spent most of her time on her look, as she always did.

Since it was a festive theme, Amy had chosen a halter-neck samba dancing dress. She wanted something that would stand out in the masses of crowds, so she'd chosen the loudest lime green colour they had, with gold sparkly gems dotted on it. It was just as short as her normal cherry-coloured outfit, but it crossed over on the back leaving her stomach on show. The bottom of the dress in a tier fashion, almost like a rara skirt. She'd kept the whole colour coordinated theme going with gold stilettos, and gold accessories. Finally, instead of puling her quills back and flat like normally did, she left them to stick up wildly, with a gold forehead-headband, letting her bangs fall over her eyes.

Truth to be told, Amy was actually ecstatic at how she looked. She'd sprayed about two litres or perfume on herself, and had even dared to experiment with make-up. At first, it had looked like Shadow in drag, but once she got the hang of it, she was very proud of herself. Now all she needed was Sonic to notice her, and the night would go perfectly.

At first, she'd planned the party to be a surprise, She'd called Tails to give him the details, but just as the fox said the word party, she'd heard Sonic in the background whooping wildly, announcing to the world at how he loved parties. So that plan was out the window. Instead, she just told Tails the location and told them to dress in something snazzy. She didn't know if Sonic would, he probably wouldn't bother, but she could live with that. He'd look gorgeous to her even if he had his fur shaved off.

She'd been frantic since the party started, bringing bags in, bags out. Talking to guests, filling up drinks, everything under the sun. She'd just managed to sneak away from all the chaos to catch her breath. Running around in heels was not good for your feet, they were already beginning to swell, and it had only been half an hour. Sonic and Tails weren't here yet, but Amy wasn't surprised. He was always late for occasions like this, even if they were for himself. Amy rested her head in hands for a moment, practically all of Shamar had turned up, and it really hurt her head with so many shouting everywhere. She was enjoying herself loads, but leaning against the wall on her own at this moment in time just made her want to go home and curl up with a bowl of luxury soft ice cream.

She had organised this herself though, so she could only blame herself. It was about time she let her hair down, after all, it had been over two years since she'd been to a party like this. There was a loud cheer sounding from the frenzy, and Amy suspected they'd probably just bought in the alcohol. She knew what some of these students could be like. She let out a groan, hoping it wouldn't be her dealing with the drunk frat boys.

The cheering persisted, and now Amy could barely relax. So she walked back to where the crowd was, expecting to see some lad chucking wine across the crowds. But she didn't see any alcohol at all. Instead, she saw the crowd cheering and whooping at two things. One a small, golden fluffy fox with two tails, the other a grinning sapphire hedgehog who was whooping along with the crowd. Amy's expression changed 180 degrees, and next thing she knew she was sprinting over to them. Even though her feet were aching in protest, she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was here, and he was safe. She pushed students out the way, and ran straight into him, squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Sonic!" She squealed, in an un-naturally high pitched tone. "I'm so glad you came..."

For a change, Sonic put his arms around her back loosely. "Why wouldn't I? It's a party for me, I wouldn't miss it." He gave a small chuckle, but Amy pulled her back slightly, looking into his face with a puzzled expression.

"Are you feeling okay?" Her voice mirrored her expression, and Sonic wondered why.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"It's just...you hugged me back." She raised an eyebrow, a trick that all the group had perfected. "Have you been drinking?"

"What? No!" Sonic kept his arms around her back, but he gave her a little smile. "Is there anything wrong with me hugging you once in a while?"

"Of course not! It just, caught me off guard that's all." She traced her fingers along his back. and felt fabric beneath her hands. She suddenly realising he had turned up in an outfit. He had on his normal white gloves, but also a long sleeved violet jumper, and a dark silver chain around his neck. Finally, he had plain black skinnie trousers, and his usual sneakers.

_'He looks good in purple.' _Amy thought with a sassy smile, _'But then again, he can pull anything off'. _

"Amy, are you gonna let me go, or do I have to carry you and me over to the food?" It didn't sound like a bad idea to Amy, she always loved it when he picked her up. Plus, it was rare that Sonic held her like this, and she just wished that she could preserve the moment so she could go and visit it anytime she wanted. But it was Sonic's party, and she didn't really want to be to close to Sonic when he was eating food, she'd end up covered in it herself. With a lot of reluctance, she let him go. Instantly she felt vulnerable and alone, she had to really restrain herself from taking Sonic in her arms again.

Sonic gave her another weak smile, and then, he looked to his right and grinned manically. In a flash he was over by the food table, Amy should of known that he'd be like this. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the table as well, wincing from the pain which ached through her feet. Sonic smirked at the food.

"How many cucumber sandwiches are there?" Amy couldn't say a number, but there were about five trays filled to the brim with them. The professor had been in the kitchen non-stop, but know Amy questioned whether he knew anything other than cucumber sandwiches.

"God knows, but you know what the professor's like." Sonic passed on the sandwiches, but instead eyed the fudge cakes that the local baker had supplied. He licked his lips, and picked up three. Stuffing them in his mouth, he sighed dreamily and closed his eyes, as if he'd just gone to heaven. He must of been in a world of his own, for drool and cake crumbs seeped from his lips and down his chin.

"Eeew, Sonic!" The girl took a step back, half grimacing and half giggling. "I swear that you've never been taught how to eat properly." But again, Amy stuck by her word about loving Sonic no matter what, and even as disgusting as it was, she thought it was incredibly cute. Sonic opened one eye and gave a half smile through all the food, he swallowed the rest of the cake before licking the rest of his chin. Amy shook her head, he was awful silly at times. Amy picked up a napkin and threw it at him. "Get that dribble of your mouth before anyone see's you." She had to keep in her laughter. Sonic grinned fully this time.

"You'd be the same if you were eating _this_ cake." He wiped his chin, "Its gorgeous."

"Well maybe it is, but I wouldn't drool like you." Sonic got a mischievous look in his eye.

"You so would."

"I so wouldn't."

"Wanna put it to the test?" Sonic picked up the small brown cake, and waggled it at Amy grinning. Playing along, Amy took a step back with a nervous smile on her face.

"Err... not really. I mean I'm on a diet." Sonic took a step forward, "Plus this is a new dress, I would want any spilling..." Sonic took another step forward, "Sonic, don't." She tried to keep stern, but couldn't hide her laughter. Sonic took another step till he was just a couple of inches in front of her. "Sonic I mean it!" He waggled the cake again at her, and in a desperate attempt to get away, she started running, laughing her head off. She only got about a meter away from him when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, anchoring her to him. She gave a useless struggle, laughing her head off.

"Sonic, Stop! My dress! You'll spill someth-" She was cut off as Sonic stuffed the fudge cake in her mouth. She stopped her struggling, and instantly fell for her second love, the cake. It was just, god, just gorgeous. She closed her eyes and savoured the taste in her mouth, and long, mock gasp broke her from her thoughts.

"_I swear you've never been taught how to eat properly!_" Sonic did a girly voice, and flicked his quills to get more into character. Amy covered her mouth and swallowed, trying to hide the fact that she was also wiping her chin free of drool.

"I do eat properly thank you very much, and I do not talk like that!"

"Oh come on Ames, you were drooling." Sonic winked at her. "Amy's a slob."

"What? I'm not!"

"Your secrets safe with me pinky." He smirked at her playfully. "Or is it? I could tell everyone that you drool over your food couldn't I? It'd make great press headlines."

"For your information, Blue Boy," She smirked back at him. "I wouldn't say forcing food down someones throat is exactly fair on the other person."

"Mmm... true, but will it stop me?" She gave him a stern look, "Alright, alright it will. Just don't look at me like that, it makes you look way to like Shadow." Amy gave a giggle, and leaned slightly into him. Then, the last few minutes caught up to her, and she realised where she was and what she was doing. She'd longed for Sonic to hold her like this for so long, she couldn't even remember when she started counting. She looked into his eyes, just looked. She'd always thought of his eyes being the same, leafy green colour. But now she saw, that they had a dark, fern coloured rim around the outside, which went lighter and brighter as it went to the pupil, like a shamrock coloured green. Just around the outside of the pupil though, the colour changed again to myrtle. She'd never even took time to study his eyes like this, and she was hypnotized. But swirling in those depths of green, lay emotions. Too many to count, but one stood out clear. It was almost, when Amy looked, that Sonic was crying without tears dripping.

Sonic looked right back her, not confused, but certain at what he wanted, needed to do.

"Amy..." He murmured the name so softly that his lips barely moved; "Come with me...important..." He let go of her waist, and walked away from the crowds, Amy on his heels. All the joy and laughter from the moment before had vanished, and now it was raw emotion that lay between the two. Sonic led her back to the alleyway that Amy had stood only just ten minutes ago, but it seemed so much more. He stood still, hands by his side, lips parting and closing. Parting and closing. He couldn't seem to just hint at this, he needed to say it, and she was the one who needed to know.

"Amy..." He said it in the same soft tone, but couldn't seem to get any further. He couldn't understand why he just couldn't say it like a man, but did it sound childish? Would she think he was immature?

"Sonic," She lay a hand on his arm, hoping it would add to the reassurance of her words. "Whatever it is you need to tell me, you can. I'll listen, and I'll try and help, its fine, whatever it is. I promise you it's-"

"Why does everything have to leave me?" It had come out sounding childish and immature, but now, Sonic didn't care. Amy dropped her hand, and her face fell.

"Sonic..."

"Why can't I just have people and not lose them?" It suddenly became stuffy. "Why is it that I save the world so many damn times, and yet somehow it never ends perfect?" He felt is throat becoming choked. "Why does it have to always end with pain?" He duked down his head, trying not to let the moisture from his eyes make their way down his face. "It's not fair." He tried to steady his breathing. "It's not fair..."

"Hey, Sonic, you've not lost everything." Sonic looked at her, the tears standing out vividly. "You may have lost some things, but you know what? You'll never, ever lose me." She layed a delicate hand on his cheek. "I'll find you wherever you are, and I'll always be there." She put her other hand in a similar manner, cupping his cheeks. "Tails loves you, he's your little brother. He'll never ever leave you." She emphasised every word, hoping she'd get through to him. "And Knuckles, well, he may be as stubborn as that over-sized gem of his. But he loves you all the same, and he aint going nowhere." She let out a half-smile. "You know that right?"

"You say that now," Sonic whispered the words, his voice cracking. "But one day everything's going to change, and it'll never be the same." Amy gave him a suprised look.

"What are you talking about?" He cast his eyes downward, still talking low.

"We're all one tight-knit group now, but how do I know you guys won't just disappear any second? I thought about it loads after the recent events, and I think, what if it's one of you guys next time?"

"You shouldn't worry about it, because we'll stay with you right till the end. We _know _we will." Sonic couldn't protest fully, he felt to venerable. he could only manage one meek word

"How?"

"You know how I feel, words can't show the greatness that I feel about staying by your side." Amy rubbed her thumbs along his cheek. "I talked to Tails and Knuckles about a month back about you." She let out a breath, she knew she shouldn't say this, but now she had to. "Tails ranted on and on about you, saying how you gave him a life he never had, he said that his life would be nothing without you." She gave him a smile. "And Knuckles, he just said your one in a million, and your like a brother to him. We'd then made a promise between ourselves, that we'd stand by you, no matter what." Sonic felt a new light enter him, and some of the tears disappeared from his lids.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Well, Tails was all up for telling you it, but Knuckles insisted not to, cause he thought it sounded sappy on his part." Amy grinned. "Typical Knux."

Sonic let out a sigh. "I know you guys will never leave, I mean, I love all three of you so much, I dunno what I'd do without you guys." Amy felt her head enter the clouds, as she realised he'd just said he loved her. But still, how did he mean it? He said he loved Tails and Knuckles as well, so maybe it was just as a friend. Or maybe not, maybe it was a hint for her to take this further. What should she do? What should she say?

"I do love you Amy." Her breath caught in her throat, but she was paralyzed. "I really do, your stunning, quirky, _perfect. _The thing is though, I have to run. I know you always follow, and I don't act like I care. But, if Eggman knew that I felt the same, he'd use it to his advantage. This is what I mean about losing you, I couldn't bear it." He covered his palms over hers, framing his face. "So I run, and pretend I don't care, cause that's how it has to be whilst Eggman is still around." He closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled it, realising the consequences.

"No, you should have." She smiled, a genuine smile, not disappointment, but pure joy. "I know that I say all the time I want a relationship, but I am more than ecstatic for things just to stay the way they are, knowing this." Sonic opened his eyes, stunned, for he was thinking she'd demand for them be down the isle wearing white and to tell Eggman to lick their rear ends.

"You've grown up." He mirrored her expression, but then gave her a wink. "But your also a slob." Amy let out a giggle, feeling on top of the world. She leaned back, then hissed, feeling the sting from her feet come back. Sonic looked down and raised his eyebrow. "How do you walk in them things?"

"Oh, you battle with it." She waggled one of her bruised feet, "It's not an easy ride though. Me feet have literally turned several different colours." Sonic was suddenly stuck with an idea.

"I know just the thing, can you walk?" Amy gave a smirk.

"I can try."

"I'd rather you not." He grinned, and pulled their hands away from his face. He looped his arms around her waist, and hoisted her off the ground. She was now just above his height, her feet dangling above the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her away from the alley. He walked down some steps, and carried on walking until he reached under a bridge. There was a man-made dip filled with pure-cold water. He set her down, and sat next to her.

"Take them things off and dip your feet in, the swelling should go down." Amy complied, and dipped her feet in the icy water. After hours of pain in those heels, it felt amazing to be rid of them. The night still kind of felt like a blur to Amy, but she thought as if she had grown up tonight. So many things were explained now, and it had happened in the best way possible. Then a soft murmur in her ear jolted her from her thoughts.

"I think you deserve this." Soft lips pressed to hers, gently at first, but became more dominate as the kiss went on. His tounge slipped inside her mouth, and met with hers. They danced together for several minutes, until they both slowly pulled away with a peck on eachothers lips. They started into eachothers eyes in a trace, and Amy's eyes drifted down to Sonics lips, where spit was oozing from them. Amy grinned.

"Sonic's a slob." He rolled his eyes and wiped it with the back of his hand, laughing along with Amy. After they'd calmed down, Sonic leaned in till their noses brushed against each other.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a relationship yet, but one day..." He nuzzled her. "One day I'll be able to do this all the time. I'll be able to have you all the time."

"I've had the best night ever tonight, thats enough to keep me going." She rested her forehead against his. "Don't be sorry, cause I kinda like chasing you around like a crazed schoolgirl."

"Crazed slob more like."

"Look whose talking." The both chuckled, and somehow, their lips ended up pressed together again. It wasn't in the way Amy had imagined her and Sonic to share their first kiss together, but she'd waited so long for this. She was certain that she could wait for the day when they could have it all the time, for now she knew that whenever she chased him, he'd be feeling the same way as she did.

* * *

And folks, there you have it!

I kinda tried to keep the humour and tenderness balanced, but I think it beats my old Sonic/Amy fic... just about. ;) That one, sucked . But hey, I was like real crazy back then. I was looking back at some of the reviews I sent, and I sounded like a freakin maniac! I dunno how you lot minded me. ;)

Sonic and Amy are slobs. :) I got that idea when I was eating my pizza, and like I saw this real drop-dead gorgeous guy on TV. So I like was transfixed right, and I was lost in the moment, and this big chunk of cheesy pizza fell out my mouth, and my sister yelled; "Slob!". I have good manners though! Its really not like me. ;) But then after I'd cleaned up, the idea just kinda hit me, and I was like : "Ah-ha!"

So yeah, thats how that came around, and the rest flowed itself. =D

Anyways, I'm open to critisim, compliments, random messages, the lot. :) Also I'm open to requests, I actually could use some. ;) So yeah, requests needed!

Long story short... Please review!

Thanks for reading. :)

M,.*'Lullabye


End file.
